Just A Dream
by Jackie Winters
Summary: Another ElixElina one-shot!Hope you all like and review if you wish for more of these cute moments


Elina sat alone in her bedroom , crying softly .She'd been made fun of yet again for her school girl rush on the great Eli Shane .She wished she could just call it a dream

''Just a dream..''

* * *

Eli watched as Blaze , one of Elina's slugs, and Mo played together .He sighed and sat back on the couch when he went to his room and found Burpy with his old guitar .

''I haven't seen this thing in ages...Hmm..Maybe I can do something for her..''He whispered and began playing one of his favorite songs , singing to keep with it.

I was thinking about you, thinking about me.  
Thinking about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, it was only just a dream.

* * *

Elina closed her eyes at the sounds of her favorite song and began to sing along , not seeing as Eli opened her door and came inside with his guitar to continue  
Travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back? No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream.

* * *

He smiled and continued the song with her , smiling at the gasp of surprise as he sang .

I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement.  
Number one spot now you found you're a replacement.  
I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.  
And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.  
I shoulda put it down. shoulda got that ring.  
Cause I can still feel it in the air.  
See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair.

My lover, my life. my baby, my wife.  
You left me, I'm tired.  
Cause I know that it just ain't right.

* * *

She got up and smiled as their voices merged into a beautiful harmony with ease..

I was thinking about you, thinking about me.  
Thinking about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back? No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream.

* * *

Her voice was...magical..he could get lost in it so easily and his merged with hers..making the moment feel enchanted

Riding man I swear I see your face at every turn.  
Trying to get my usher over, I can let it burn.  
And I just hope you notice you're the only one I yearn for.  
Oh I'm miss her when will I learn?  
Didn't give your all my love, I guess now I got my payback.  
Now I'm in the club thinking all about you baby.  
Hey, you were so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.  
I'm going through it every time that I'm alone.  
And now I'm , wishing that you'd pick up the phone.  
But you made a decision that you wanted to move one.  
Cause I was wrong.

* * *

She moved a bit as he sat next to her , their enchanted duet continuing without missing a beat .She closed her eyes , ignoring the blush covering her face .

I was thinking about you, thinking about me.  
Thinking about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back? No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream.

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.  
Ohhhhhh, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.

I was thinking about you, thinking about me.  
Thinking about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back? No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream.  
And I was thinking about you, thinking about me.  
Thinking about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back? No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream.  
Hey, it was only just a, it was only just a dream.

It was only just a dream...

They looked at each other with shy smiles .

''Um..You were r-really amazing E-Elina...'' he managed to say before he turned bright red .She smiled kindly

''You too Eli..I had no idea you played guitar..much less could sing...''She tore her eyes away from him as her face flushed pink

''T-Thanks..''He stuttered .He mustered up all the courage he could and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek when she turned to look at him .Their lips met, but he had no clue till he opened his eyes and saw her bright cyan ones looking into his baby blue ones .He pulled away quickly, and Elina turned red

''I-I'm so so so sorry!I-I didn't mean to do that!'' he apologized when he noticed the slight curve of her lips .She was smiling..Before her knew it their lips me once more..but this time neither of them broke away from surprise because this one wasn't accidental...


End file.
